Persuasion
by EvenSolution
Summary: James has an idea for what his son's first word should be, but Harry's Godfather has a different idea.


"James, come on, you've been bothering him for an hour. He's just not ready to say it." The redheaded woman attempted to plead with her husband. The man with the messy brown hair was crouched in front of the couch, more importantly crouched in front of a small child who was sitting on the large couch. James had a chocolate bar in his hand which he was waving in front of the child's face, but just out of reach.

"Lily, I'm close. If Remus can use chocolate to bribe Harry to help prank me, I can use it to bribe him to say 'Daddy' as his first word. Come on, say it; 'Daddy', 'Daddy'." Leaving James trying to persuade the small child, Lily left the room and went to the kitchen, deciding she could use a drink. She pulled open the fridge and, with a smile on her face, leaned to peer in the machine stuffed with food and beverages. She pulled a drink out and closed the fridge before turning toward one of the cupboards, she couldn't help but chuckle when she heard James whine 'Come on', in the other room. Lily pulled a single glass out of the cupboard and almost dropped it when a loud pop sounded behind her.

"Evans! Ooo, what ya drinking?"

"Sirius, you shaggy dog of a man, how many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me. My nerves are bad enough as it is, having to deal with James every day." She responded, now filling her glass. "And I'm drinking Root Beer, it's a muggle thing. Want a glass?"

"Is it alcoholic?"

"No."

"Then I'm good." Sirius told her with an almost disappointed look on his face. Lily put the beverage back in the fridge and closed it. "And what's Prongs doing with the Little One?" He asked, pointing a thumb at the archway leading to the living room.

"He's trying to get Harry to say 'Daddy' as his first word." Lily answered before taking a few quick steps towards the door after hearing her name called from the living room by her husband. "He must be making progress." She commented to Sirius, who was following close behind her, a sly smile on his face. When the two got out into the living room, James was still waving the chocolate bar in front of Harry's face. Harry was saying the first syllable now, 'Da', 'Da'. Lily could see the corners of James' excited smile. Sirius tapped Lily's shoulder and shot her a look that was way too familiar; it said 'Hey, watch this.' He crept forward with silent steps and got into Harry's line of sight. He gave a small wave and a cheeky grin.

"Da... Da... Dad..."

"Lily! Lily!"

"I'm here, James."

"Dad... Dad... Dadfoot!" Lily was mid-sip of her drink when Harry finally said it, between what Harry had said, James' face falling, and Sirius' smile growing immensely; it all caused her to snort, spilling Root Beer out of her mouth and slightly onto the floor.

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled in victory, causing James to turn to finally recognize his presence. "Fuck you, Prongs!" He flashed his best friend two middle fingers before running out of the house and into the yard, now being chased by James who was consumed by an anger that Lily was sure would wear off after a small wrestling match that they'd have in the front yard. Lily stepped quickly over to the window to watch the two for a moment before turning back to her young son. The small boy was still on the couch, now smiling and eating the chocolate bar that his father had dropped on the couch. Lily smiled wide.

"You're a spoiled child, aren't you?" Harry giggled and kicked his feet in response. "Yes, yes you are." She stepped over to the child, placing her glass down on a nearby small table, and picked the child up from the couch and into her arms. She opened her mouth to take a bite of the bar that the small child offered her, and then took it from him, placing it down next to the glass. "We'll save the rest for later, yeah?" And to her surprise, Harry nodded. She carried him over to the window to watch the intense wrestling match that was happening on the lawn, and simultaneously tearing up the lawn. Lily didn't fret though, she'd simply make the two fix it afterward. "I think I picked out the weirdest men to be your father and Godfather, didn't I?" Harry nodded.

"Dadfoot!" Harry exclaimed, pointing out at the two that were bunched together on the ground.

"Yep, that's Dadfoot." Lily agreed with the small child who had his father's hair.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed and pointed at the two again. Lily couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her.

"Yep, and that's Daddy." She planted a kiss on Harry's head and turned around. "Let's go make some lunch." Harry nodded enthusiastically to this and Lily kissed him again. In that moment, Lily was overwhelmed with a feeling of love for her son and was reminded of just how willing she was to do anything for him. And she knew that his father, and Godfather, would do the same.


End file.
